<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm So Hungry (Danny Phantom) by RheaRoy_Hunter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187597">I'm So Hungry (Danny Phantom)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RheaRoy_Hunter/pseuds/RheaRoy_Hunter'>RheaRoy_Hunter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RheaRoy_Hunter/pseuds/RheaRoy_Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot I wrote for #ectober2018 - Jazz discovers that there is a lot more to Danny's natural instincts than the halfa let's on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm So Hungry (Danny Phantom)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The older of the Fenton siblings knew that her brother had difficulty sleeping due to the recent rise in spectral activity, but for him to wonder around the house at night was a different matter. Danny usually tried to stay in bed as long as he could, since that way, he could at least attempt to get some rest.</p><p>Jazz looked around the dark lab, listening intently. Her torch was gripped tightly in her hand, its dimly lit beam directed at the wall ahead of her.</p><p>"Danny?" She called out into the gloom. "You there, lil' brother?"</p><p>Clink.</p><p>The psychiatrist in training turned on the her heels, eyes scanning for the source of the noise.</p><p>Clink.</p><p>She heard it again: the sound of jars clinking together. Then the sound of scurrying echoed throughout the lab. More clinking followed.</p><p>"Danny?" Jazz asked, shining the torch at the floor. The slight that met her eyes was not only worrying, but scary as well.</p><p>"J-Jazz?" Danny's eyes glowed a bright, unnatural green that matched the ectoplasm splatted all over him; on his hands, on his shirt, on his face, even in his jet black hair. He was crouched on the ground in a feral position among several empty jars, each with a soft glow to them that signalized that they had been full of ectoplasm previously.</p><p>"Danny. What are-?" Jazz was cut off by her younger brother reaching for another jar of ectoplasm.</p><p>"Danny, no!" She pleaded, grabbing Danny's hand to prevent him from opening it, "You can't keep this up."</p><p>The raven-ette snatched his hand away, grasping the jar he had been reaching for in a new-found aggression, an growl rumbling from his vocal chords.</p><p>Jazz took a step back, not knowing what to make of her brother's animistic behavior. She watched as Danny drained the remaining liquid from the jar.</p><p>"Danny!" Jazz attempted to grab the half-ghost's hand again, only for Danny's wrist to become intangible and phase through her slender fingers.</p><p>"Leave me alone!" Danny bared his teeth at her as he turned away from her face; Jazz could just about see tiny fangs pointing out from below his upper lip.</p><p>Jazz gulped. Whatever was happening to her brother seemed to be an uncontrollable ghostly urge.</p><p>Releasing a breath she didn't realize she was holding, the older of the two Fenton kids kneeled down about a foot or two away from Danny, who was barely paying attention to the human as he tore the lid off another jar.</p><p>Jazz then began to edge closer towards the Danny, who did nothing to acknowledge that his sister was present other than let out a low hiss. His glowing eyes had locked onto the older female, but Danny showed no signs of moving from the position he was in.</p><p>Danny then shifted his weight so that his whole body was directed at his sister. Cyan eyes scanned the feral-behaving male, who was now half way through the jar he had opened.</p><p>Jazz edged closer still, noting how her Danny's pupils stayed transfixed apon where she knelt. The jar was empty now.</p><p>Danny looked around, obviously trying to locate the next jar of ectoplasm he was going to consume. When his eyes didn't find what he desired, he growled in frustration.</p><p>He straightened from his crouch, eyes looking around the lab in the attempt to find more of the bright green liquid. Jazz stood up too.</p><p>The two stood staring at each other, and Jazz took this opportunity to approach her brother.</p><p>"Danny!" Jazz placed her hands on the half's shoulders, her cyan eyes attempting to meet her brother's own luminous green ones. "Look at me!"</p><p>She shook Danny's shoulders slightly in a fruitless attempt to gain his attention, which was transfixed over the older Fenton sibling's shoulder. His gaze was still locked apon the glass jar that sat across the lab, filled with ectoplasm.</p><p>"Listen to me, please!" Jazz jerked Danny's face with her hand, pulling his line of vision to her own irises. He blinked, and his eyes became their natural clear blue once again.</p><p>"Jazz...?" Danny seemed dazed, his pupils taking in every minuscule detail of his sister's cyan irises. "I... I-I..."</p><p>Danny could barely string two words together, his eyes beginning to wonder.</p><p>"Danny?" Jazz asked uncertainly, studying her brother with worry, and a hint of fear, clear in her expression. The half's line of vision landed on the cytoplasm-filled jar again and his eyes began to glow with a disturbingly bright green once more.</p><p>"D-Danny?" The red head's voice had now began to shake, no longer able to conceal the fear that she now was feeling. Her hands had released Danny's shoulders as she took a step back. Danny's gaze didn't seem to be able to tear from the jar of cytoplasm this time.</p><p>Danny plunged, phasing through his sister's torso in order to reach the ectoplasm across the lab. Jazz spun around quickly, eyes widening as the half yanked the lid of the ectoplasm sample in an inhumane fashion. He dipped a fore finger into the glowing substance, pulled it out and licked it, letting the green, jello-like liquid spread across his tongue.</p><p>Danny then settled himself on the metal table that lined the wall of the lab, jar in hand. One leg was in a crossed position while he let the other swing freely. He began to scoop the ectoplasm from the jar, close to shoveling the lime-co loured substance down his throat.</p><p>"Danny?"</p><p>However long she stood frozen there, Jazz's speeding train of thoughts was shattered as the sound of glass met her eardrums. Her line of vision fell onto the sea of broken glass now lining the floor.</p><p>"Jazz?" It appeared that Danny had dropped the jar, and the sound of it breaking had shook him from his beastly behavior.</p><p>"J-Jazz... I..." Her brother's voice was nothing more than a hoarse whisper, his fangs seemed to be reducing in size.</p><p>"I.. I-I..."</p><p>Jazz moved towards Danny, edging around the puddle of shattered glass. Danny shifted backwards, pressing his back against the metallic wall.</p><p>"I didn't mean... I didn't want... I... I couldn't control it."</p><p>"Danny..." Jazz pushed herself up onto the work-surface next to her brother, who was now hugging his knees.</p><p>"I know..." Jazz said softly, placing a hand apon the halfa's trembling shoulder. She then pulled him into a hug, ignoring the sickly smell of ectoplasm that caused her nose to wrinkle slightly in disgust.</p><p>"I know..."</p><p>A tense silence fell between the two as Danny pulled back from the contact.</p><p>"Did... did I hurt you?" In some ways the question took Jazz by surprise, and in others it didn't.</p><p>"No." Jazz replied quietly, making it obvious that she was being honest.</p><p>"Are you-?" Jazz pulled him into another tight hug.</p><p>"I'm sure, lil' brother." A small smile curled the corners of her mouth. "Just a little shocked."</p><p>Danny's blue-eyed gaze, which had been directed into his sister's eyes, fell to the ground in guilt.</p><p>"This is what I get for not listening to Plasma's..." Danny muttered bitterly at the thought of the older halfa.</p><p>"Plasimus as in Vlad Plasmius?"</p><p>Danny raised an eyebrow. "How many other 'Plasma's's do we know?"</p><p>"Touché."</p><p>"And Jazz?"</p><p>Jazz turned to Danny. "Yes?"</p><p>"I'm sorry for lashing out on you."</p><p>"It's fine, Danny."</p><p>"Jazz, I really don't want to ask for anymore favors like this but..."</p><p>Jazz sent the half-ghost a confused expression.</p><p>"It's gonna be alot of hassle explaining where all mom and dad's cytoplasm samples went. We need an excuse to tell them."</p><p>"We'll tell them the truth."</p><p>Danny's eyes widened, his eyes-brows raising into his hair.</p><p>"What?! We can't tell them. They'll proba-..." The raven haired teen broke off abruptly.</p><p>"Danny?" The redhead asked in concern as her brother fell quiet. "Are you okay?"</p><p>A tense silence fell within the Fenton's basement.</p><p>"Danny?"</p><p>"Mm-hmm?"</p><p>"How much of it did you eat exactly? Cytoplasm I mean."</p><p>Danny pondered for a moment, unsure of what to say.</p><p>"I... I don't know." Danny averted his gaze towards the floor, and Jazz could tell that his ice blue eyes were swimming with shame. She gently placed a hand on her brother's shoulder.</p><p>"And I don't want to know..."</p><p>Jazz then pulled the halfa closer to herself. Danny winced softly, the sudden jerky movement unsettling his stomach a split-second. Jazz noticed his discomfort and released him, studying him with worrying eyes.</p><p>"Are you okay, Danny?"</p><p>Danny nodded, swallowing.</p><p>"I guess." He replied quietly, sighing. A feeling of exhaustion swept over the two Fenton teens, and Jazz yawned. Danny eyed the watch that was wrapped around Jazz's slender wrist.</p><p>"It's 4:12." Danny tried to repress his yawn with difficulty. "And I've got school tomorrow." He groaned, rubbing his eyes with his hands.</p><p>"Don't worry, Danny." Jazz said softly while interlocking her fingers with her brother's own. "I'll tell Mom and Dad that you were sick so you can catch up on some rest."</p><p>Danny smiled.</p><p>"Thanks, Jazz." He said weakly, gently squeezing her hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>